


Melody and Samson

by moconyx



Series: For Creative Writing [3]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, One curse word, Writing Prompt, Written for a Class
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-23
Updated: 2019-06-23
Packaged: 2020-05-18 11:56:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19334050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moconyx/pseuds/moconyx
Summary: Mostly wholesome and very cute friendship





	Melody and Samson

I curled more into the blanket and a heaving sigh escaped me. It was lazy days like this I loved. I really didn’t do much of anything anyways and today was no different. I usually make a habit of lying on the couch every day and when Jack returned from work he would see me. I’m sure he thinks I’m a lazy good for nothing, but that doesn’t really bother me.

 

“Melody! I’m bored!” I hear Samson grumble as he plopped down on the couch next to me. I rolled over on my back, lifted my head a little and the only thing I could really see is a mop of scruffy golden blonde hair. For once, I was tempted to tame it.

 

“Well why don’t you watch T.V. or something? Or better yet, take a nap.”

 

“I’ve done that stuff and now I’m bored. Play a game with me.” He nudged me off the couch and I gracelessly plopped down on the hardwood floor. “Oh, sorry about that.”

 

“Fine but once we play this game, I’m going back to sleep.” I groan and try to fix my hair, which was now sticking up every which way.

 

“Okay. Let’s play truth or dare!” He was almost bouncing up and down like an excited child would for a chocolate bar.

 

I sat down on the couch and turn my body towards him and it took him a little while to do the same. “You go first, Sam.”

 

“Truth or Dare?”

 

“Truth.” I yawned, already becoming disinterested in this game, but I humored him, he didn’t always bother me, so this was his reward.

 

“Is it true you don’t like bacon?” Samson had a look of utter disappointment on his face, I think he still had a hard time believing it. Bacon was one of his favorite foods.

 

“I can’t eat it.” I said lamely. He knew this; we’d been roommates for two years now. “I have a sensitive stomach and the grease upsets it and makes me puke… among other things.”

 

“I’d eat it anyway.”

 

“Of course you would, stupid.” I shook my head at him. “Anyway, truth or dare?”

 

“Dare.” The doofus didn’t even hesitate to think about it, even though he knew how good I was at this game; I mean I was a pro and he was in the little leagues. It took me a little time to think before a good one came to mind.

 

Crazy Eddie was this really creepy character that went around our neighborhood, rummaging through the garbage looking for thrown away valuables and food. I didn’t like him because he smelled like the LA River. The smell didn’t bug Samson as much but he didn’t like Crazy Eddie because he would often trespass… it was some macho territorial thing I’m sure. He usually came around every Thursday to check the trash; this particular time of the day.

 

“I dare you to hide in the garbage can and wait for Crazy Eddie to come looking through the compost.” Samson’s eyes became wide with shock as I simply sat back with a grin.

 

“No way, Jack would have my ass if I did that.”

 

I looked down at my nails admiring the pretty sheen, perfectly kept and manicured. “Well you know what happens if you don’t do the dare Sammy. I have to hit you,” I said, the smile never left my face, while Samson weighed his options. I knew that he’d choose Jack’s wrath over mine.

 

“Alright you win. I’ll do it.”

 

Sam stood up and walked outside and I followed, taking my position on the porch. It was the perfect vantage point. He tried to climb in it but only succeeded in knocking the garbage over and had to shimmy into the large black bin. It felt like we waited forever until I could see the grey and black clad Eddie walk towards our garbage.

 

He seemed a bit distracted by the fact that the trash was knocked on its side but that didn’t stop him from opening the lid. Samson jumped out screaming, shouting some kind of gibberish and giving chase. Crazy Eddie scrambled and runs across the street, he was panting heavily and shaking; obviously scared half to death. I just simply laugh so hard my stomach hurt as I watched as Samson yelled. Eddie flipped us off before going about his business; as there were plenty of other cans on the street.

 

“Good going! Come inside!” I called waving him in, almost proud of him. He was laughing himself, breathing heavily, and grinning like a mad man; I could even see a peek his tongue.

 

The mood had shifted then seeing a car pull into the driveway, Jack’s car. I knew that if Jack saw Samson standing on the edge of the yard, he would be in trouble. I was trying to get his attention and alert him to Jack pulling up subtly, instead he didn’t seem to understand what I was doing. He tilted his head in confusion and stared at me blankly.

 

“Hurry up and get inside!” I ran inside quickly and took my place on the couch and shortly after, Sam came in pacing like a mad man. I was convinced he was going to wear a ditch into the hardwood floor.

 

“He saw me. He’s going to be so pissed that I knocked over the garbage, he just mowed the lawn yesterday!”

 

“Come sit down and act normal. Maybe he didn’t see you.” I tried to whisper as I could hear the sound of his work boots on the wooden porch. Samson finally stopped and stood frozen, his head down and his eyes on the floor. The doors swung open and in stepped Jack, looking none too pleased.

 

“Samson!” He yelled so loud I jumped off the couch and left the room, but I stood in the kitchen peeking out. “You knock over that trash outside?” Sam didn’t say anything he just seemed to sink into himself, recoiling waiting for the worst. Jack grabbed him by the collar and dragged him into the living room as I hid, there wasn’t anything I could do.

 

Later that night, I found Samson in the metal cage he was sent to whenever Jack felt Samson did something inappropriate. He had a pitiful look on his face as he usually did in this situation but this time I couldn’t help but to feel some small bit of regret.

 

“Sammy,” I whispered stalking over to the cage and jumping on top of it. “You were amazing, man. I haven’t laughed so hard since the time you used to chase your tail.”

 

“I was so convinced I was going to catch it.” He raised his head and smiled. “You know what, that was so worth it, wasn’t it?”

 

“You continue to chase off Pigpen and I think I’d like you more.” I shuddered to think about the rancid smell that was associated with Crazy Eddie that followed him at least a two mile radius.

 

“You mean that?” He cheered up almost immediately and I found myself laughing.

 

“No of course not but I’d find you more tolerable.” I dropped an old dog treat that I found hidden in the cushions of the couch and he scarfed it down so fast I was surprised he didn’t inhale it.

 

“Thanks Melody. Even though you say you don’t like me, I consider us friends.”

 

“Keep telling yourself that, I’m going to go take a nap.” I jumped down and curled up on the couch near him. “Good night Samson.”

 

“Ah, Goodnight Mel.”

**Author's Note:**

> Writing Prompt: A cat and a dog play a prank and terrorize a neighbor hood raccoon.
> 
> I think that was the prompt.


End file.
